Team KCRV (First chapter up for rewrite)
by Neramo
Summary: The summoners deemed the void beasts too dangerous to keep in the league. But when they were executed they were given another chance, in the one form they cannot stand. In the form of human like beings. Rated M for eventual extreme violence
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter type: ^‿^ exposition**

 **Hey everyone it's your old pal Nerry with another chapter for y'all! Hey I'm aware characters in this story will be EXTREMELY OOC. this story wouldn't be possible if they weren't. Blades N Bullets and Nila belongs to TheFallenenemy and I have his permission to use them.**

(Kha'Zix POV)

The first thing I saw was blackness. The endless nothingness that most people assume is the void. I guess the summoners weren't bluffing when they threatened to destroy my piece of the nexus. The only regret I have is that I never was able to best Rengar in battle. Wait, is that… a voice? A voice of which I do not know is speaking to me. Almost, softly, lovingly. Is this what those humans feel? I can almost make out words. "Hey… little….guy… " It appears to be a female human. Maybe if I focus I can hear what she's saying. "Hey there little guy! Meet your grandad!" Wait a minute. "Your daddy isn't here right now but your grandpa and grandma have come to say hi!" Oh. OH. OH NO. These are all terms humans use as names for predecessors! Does this mean… I've been reborn? And as a human no less? NO! This means I have to deal with all their pathetic emotions!

Very well. If this is how I am to be reborn, then I will achieve biological perfection in this life if not the previous. Hmm if I want to keep these foolish beings thinking I am one of them then I will have to behave like one of their young. I believe Amy from the league acted immature enough to pass as a child. So I shall act as a less murder-y more boyish her.

I WILL ACHIEVE PERFECTION!

(Cho'Gath POV)

The first thing I see is… nothing. There is nothing to see. Hmm based on my research this warm wet feeling is either a very deep pool of water or... Wait, that voice I hear… it's seemingly speaking to me. Maybe if I focus on what it is saying… ah! There that is a male human's voice!

"I'm telling you we can't afford to keep him! We can put him up for adoption." That's… troubling. This implies that this man is speaking to a mother and according to my surroundings it appears that I am her child. Most troubling. I suppose I have been reborn as a human child. After of course the council of summoners deemed it to dangerous to have beings of the Void other than that youngling as champions and had our pieces of the nexus destroyed. I suppose this can work. Wait what was that. "Please Maggie we can't keep the kid. I have a friend who knows a really good orphanage, it's name is 'Children of Remnant' I think." hmm I have not heard that name before, Remnant, in all the maps I have deemed necessary for knowledge. It appears I am in a new world named Remnant or a country named Remnant. I will withhold other assumptions. If this how it is to be, then I will still achieve omniscience.

I WILL HAVE KNOWLEDGE!

(Rek'sai POV)

Ugh pathetic summoners. It seems though they have succeeded in vanquishing me though.

So let's get a quick check of surroundings. Warm, wet, dark. That seems to be the only words to describe my current position, but there is a faint sound in the background. It sounds like a human female. Now what are they saying… "AWW aren't you going to grow up to be the prettiest little thing! Now that your confirmed to be a girl I can decide what clothes to buy for you!" Wait. One. Second. Is this Woman talking to me? Does this mean I am not vanquished? No I was surely killed. Perhaps I am reborn! Ah that must be it. So based on everything I have learned of human society, while not much, might be enough for me to fit in. The predecessors are in charge of the descendants. Which means I am no longer the Alpha… And that they are now considered living territory. Very well then, if they are my territory then I will protect them as I did my old territory!

I WILL DEFEND!

(Cho'Gath POV)

The first thing I feel is like when I was naught but an egg. I still seem to be in a circular object though. The last thing that I remember was the summoners destroying my nexus along with the other void beasts other than Kog'Maw. Wait, that feeling… fear… deprivation. It seems I have been reborn, as I could not have lived through the destroying of my nexus and I should not be feeling these emotions. Time to focus on that noise I'm hearing. "GET ON THE GROUND! THIS IS A ROBBERY!" Ah one of those petty thieves is making an attempt to take what's not theirs. Pathetic. Wait a second, I shouldn't be feeling that, I should be feeling euphoric! This fear is exactly what I am supposed to love! This means one thing. I have been given human reaction to emotion which would by assumption mean that I have been reborn as a human. If this is how I am to make my way in this world fine I will play by your rules whatever pathetic deity decided it would be entertaining to imprison me in this mortal body while still bringing fear and depravity.

I WILL SPREAD FEAR!

-(17 years later)-

Kha'Zix has grown into a average sized teenaged male with smooth purple hair, purple eyes and pale skin plus two purple insect antennae befitting a praying mantis. Of course with these antennae many would be bullies have come along. Not many try to stick around. You know that one guy in all anime who eats like thirty times their body weight? That's Kha'zix here. And of course what he consumes makes him adapt.

(Kha'Zix POV)

A week before we graduate Signal our teacher says we must finish an essay of all the memorable things that happened to us before we came to signal. UGGHH. This is why I hate teachers! How can humans stand having other humans tell them what to do for nothing in return!? Whatever might as well get this over with.

Name:Khan Zixas

The first noticeable moment of my 17 year old life is the first time I tasted cooked food.

Ahh I can still remember that

 **FLASHBACK**

 _A 5 year old Kha'zix is seen at a table with a female wolf Faunus and a male insect Faunus. In between all of them is a roasted chicken. Kha'zix is eyeing the food strangely as he has always seen humans heat their food but never understood why. Perhaps now that he is one he'll understand. After his father passed him a small piece of the breast he took a small nibble and… his mind exploded with flavor. He never tasted something so amazing, well to be honest he never tasted until five years back. He quickly devoured the rest of it and attempted to grab more, but five year old arms were his current ailment. His father gave a heart chuckle and handed him a leg which was devoured bone and all. His father and mother looked scared for his life when he swallowed the bone fearing he might choke but were pleasantly surprised when he swallowed it hole. His father grabbed another piece and said "hey kid you should probably give yourself time t-" his father abruptly stopped his sentence and stared at his son's head. "Th-the hell?! Feathers!?" True enough Kha'zix had purple feathers attached to his antennae. His mother looked and promptly stated "maybe his semblance?" Kha'zix had heard this term before from classmates, a concept that took getting used to. Apparently a semblance is a special ability that humans can evolve a protective field called 'aura' into. Little did his parents know this is an innate ability he has. Adaption. The whole point of his life, adapt and perfect himself. But he wouldn't break his parents hearts with that information. Damn human emotions won't let him. Time to do a dumbed down Amy impression. "Sembalance?" He asked that incessant youngling voice. His parents chuckled at his mispronouncing of the word but desired against correcting him._

Ahh but those were the times I rejected human emotions, and now I have learned their importance. After all they are what helped me get my true semblance.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _A 10 year old Kha'zix is seen walking with his father through a forest. His father is having rather pleased thoughts 'we sure have come a long way with little khan. His semblance apparently works worth plants. He ate a sunflower and he now can look at the sun without blinking. It also appears he can choose what traits he's using when.' Kha'zix is rather just enjoying the companionship that comes with being a human. After a while they are walking through a clearing and hear a guttural roar behind them. His father makes Kha'zix get behind him and spreads his arms wide to protect the 'young one'. After a few seconds a beowulf jumps out and charges toward the man and his son. The father immediately pulled out the pocket knife he always carries. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. The man and Beowulf charged each other lashing out with their respective weapons. Meanwhile Kha'zix was feeling something he always made others feel. Fear. Not for himself but for his father. He felt himself scream when he saw his father's arm get slashed and his blood splattered against the forest floor. Kha'zix let out his own roar but it was… different. It was more insect like. Kha'zix looked at himself and instead of a feeble ten year old boy there stood a bipedal, ginormous, purple, grasshopper that had many differences from a traditional grasshopper. (_ Look up Kha'zix if you don't know what he looks like. Same for the other characters.) ' _I'm… me?' Kha'zix was amazed by this transformation. 'Now's not the time for this! Must save father! Must… hunt' he felt his original purpose coming back in full force as he jumped toward the Beowulf and began fighting it as his father backed away._

 _The Beowulf swung a claw as Kha'zix blocked with the sharp edge of his claw and dismembered the Grimm claw and part of it's arm. Kha'zix swung out with his claw towards its waist and struck solidly slicing the Grimm in half by the waist. Before it had time to turn to dust he began savagely devouring it. After eating it completely he felt the carapace on his face grow harder and sturdier plus the edge of his claws grow sharper. He looked to his father who was looking in fear from the injuries he had, presumably from his son's disappearance. Kha'zix willed himself to change back so he could get his father back to his mother to patch him up. After letting a grunt of mild discomfort he felt himself grow shorter as the world around him grew bigger. His father looked relieved slightly but also confused. Kha'zix not in the mood for lengthy explanations said "semblance" he then pointed to the direction of home and spoke "mom will help you." The father surprised by the sudden mature attitude of his son nodded and grabbed his sons hand leading him home._

Let's see I need one paragraph for this essay… wait there's the time I was given my weapons, Adapt and Evolve.

 _A 14 year old Kha'zix is seen with his insect Faunus father walking down the market street walking towards a building called 'bullets n blades'. Kha'zix is wondering why they are walking through the district so he voiced his concerns to his father who only vaguely replied saying "you wanted to be a hunter didn't ya?" As they walk towards the store he gets a vague idea._

 _After entering the store they see a woman at the counter name Nila who greets them with a warm smile. She then states "what can I get for ya sirs?" As she gestures to the many weapons on the racks. Kha'zix in surprise looks to his father who shrugs and says "Why else do you think we put you on a diet? You weren't exactly putting on any poundage." Kha'zix shivered when he heard that damnable word. Diet. But quickly shook it off and once again putting on his best Amy impression said "thank you thank you thank you!" His father smiled and stepped aside letting him see the weapons. He immediately started browsing until his attention was brought to two different weapons. A double edged blade and a gauntlet with to blades on the front with a nozzle in between presumably for bullet firing. These look exactly like Rengars weapons except for the ranged capabilities they have. Nila noticed him staring and called out "those caught your eye eh? We can give you the blueprints for em but you have ta build em." Kha'zix was slightly surprised by the building fact but nodded furiously nonetheless. "Alright let's get the payment." His father states jovially. Kha'zix thinks to himself 'what better way to honor my rival then mimicking his way of fighting?'_

I looked my essay which was a summary of these events and nodded in approval. I walked to the turn in bin and put my paper on the top of the stack. The teacher nods at me as I walked out with my- no surprise- purple backpack. Right before I left through the double doors I activated my ability unseen threat and walked out and sure enough to the right and left of the doors were Cardin and Russle trying to get the jump on me. Damn haters. Simply walking by them I continued on my way home.

-(9 days later)-

"S-son! Beacon sent a letter for you!" His mother called up to him. I look at her smiling, she was extremely kind to me in my second life so I deemed it necessary to return said kindness. "What does it say?" I ask as politely as possible. She's already fragile enough. "It says you've been accepted!" I put on a false surprised face, after all what fool other than the league would refuse having a void beast on their side? But to keep up impressions I have to act surprised. "R-Really? I need to start packing then!" She smiles and hands me the letter as she says "You forget you have the summer to get ready." I smile sheepishly and give her a hug before she leaves for her job at the post office. 'Well time to get more chances to perfect myself.' I think to myself as I shift through all the attributes I have from the years. I look to the letter and decide not to read it as all will tell me is things I already know.

Chapter one end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey IT'S YOUR OLD PAL NERRY HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YA'LL! Now, I have realized that, while I said Kha'Zix and the others would be OOC, I have realized that I took that slightly too far, so I will try to make Kha'Zix slightly more in character, such as not being a happy go lucky kind person. He's going to be human and faunus hating as the actual Kha'Zix would. Same with the others. They will closer to themselves than I originally thought. Leave a review saying if you want me to go back to the old way or not. And if so, should I rewrite the first chapter? ENJOY YO STORY!**

Kha'Zix sat in the bullhead, his insectoid antenna twitching with the sounds surrounding him. He did not care to go about meeting anyone, they would not have any impact on his future here. He would be 'kind' to those his mortal human body called parents out of repayment, but he wouldn't needlessly go around talking with humans. Though, if they had food… that would be another story entirely. He would talk just long enough to get the food and then leave.

Glancing down at his weapons, Adapt and Evolve, he looked them over. He had since painted them his usual colors, purple and green. Kha'Zix merely glanced around anxiously, his old instincts telling him to hunt down those with strength, but he had since learned to tame those feelings. Though the instinct of sensing those with strength is still running strong. He could sense a slight bump in power in the red haired girl, but he paid it no heed. He was far stronger than any in this pathetic world. Back in the League, he fought gods on a daily basis, what threat could mere humans give him? He had picked up the baggage he bore with him and rose to the window of the metal beast he was inside.

Looking throughout the bullhead, the only person he took even the slightest heed of was the silver eyed girl. He knew not where her power came from, only that she was no mere human. While he would still kill her with ease should he so choose to, her power is far greater than any of those around him. He was still much too far ahead of her for her to pose even a broken nail however. No amount of hidden strength could bridge the power gap.

After a while, a bump was felt as the metal contraption landed on the ground of the landing zone. Kha'zix had wisely chosen a seat next to the exit, being one of the first ones out, taking full advantage of the situation to get away from the human's, power leaping away from the contraption.

' _Hmmph. Now where is that assembly hall they were speaking of…'_ He began showering around until he heard a noise not even rebirth would cure his fear of.

 **BOOM**

' _IT'S A FUCKING TOWER!'_ He ducked and covered when the loud boom came to his ears, but luckily it was merely an explosion. No towers around. He got up dusting himself off hoping no one saw that. He looked around and saw two girls in a crater, the scythe wielder from earlier, and a white haired girl. He cared not for either of them and began to look around the meeting place.

With his antenna twitching at even the slightest noise, he walked down the cement path to the assembly hall, after reading a map. He saw the large building in the distance and kept walking towards it. He was in no hurry. He saw the girl in red from before running into it with a blonde haired boy. He followed them into the building seeing the large crowd of humans and Faunus as they called other species here.

He crouched down on the seat he had chosen, looking around the area. He saw the headmaster and a blonde woman stand on the stage and give a speech, he cared not what it was about. He waited until the speech was over to focus. They told him where to sleep, that was enough for him.

He walked over to the area where the men were to sleep and placed down his sleeping mat. Laying down on it he tried to drift off to sleep. Key word, "Tried".

Looking to the source of his inability to rest, he saw two girls arguing in the corner, with one trying to ignore the two, and the other trying to calm them. He sat up, glaring at the corner of which they were in. He saw the one in white, the Schnee girl, being self righteous as he would expect from a member of the family. The other was a blonde girl, which eerily reminded him of the more emotion driven members of the league.

"Shhh! People are trying to sleep!" The girl in red and black whisper yelled. Peering at the four girls with his purple glowing eyes in the dark, he watched what was so important as to delay his sleep. The girl in white and the girl in yellow kept arguing without cease.

The girl in black clearly noticed his glaring insectoid eyes, but no movement to do anything. Instincts telling her to sit still no doubt. She slowly reached for the candle and blew it out. His glaring eyes closed as he began to sleep, as the argument was extinguished with the light.

The next morning he began collecting his weapons, Adapt and Evolve, from their cases. He smiled evilly at the blades knowing the lives he would claim with them on his next hunt. Moving out of the corridor, his danger instincts detected an incoming object.

Looking at the item he had just caught that would have passed him, it was a large spear that was aimed for a blonde boy flirting with an irate white haired girl. He cared naught for their names, only that he taught the girl who threw the spear a lesson in manners.

"H-huh?! Someone caught the spear? That's a change…" the red haired girl muttered. Kha'zix walked up and stabbed the spear deep into the ground. Deep enough that it would take a substantial amount of effort to pull it out again.

"Change is good. And next time you intend to impale your comrade, make sure there aren't so many witnesses." He left her in a stuttering mess to try and justify her actions. To ensure he was not followed by the nosy humans he activated his stealth. He cared naught for why she threw the spear, only that is was aimed at her comrade.

Walking into the platform, he deactivated his stealth. He saw an orange haired girl jump at his appearance and started yammering at him about how he did it and whatnot. He ignored her to keep his sanity from how fast she was speaking.

"Leave the boy be Nora." Her calm friend in oriental clothing said to his hyper friend. She turned and complained at him.

"Come on Ren! Aren't you wondering how he just appeared like that?!"

"Probably just his semblance." The boy replied calmly to the orange haired girl. Kha'zix gave a small nod of acknowledgement to the boy in thanks for shutting the girl up, but turned to the stage as the headmaster, Ozpin he believed, walked onto the stage explaining the initiation. Kha'zix tuned him out after the explanation of the relics. It would simple to find them.

The only thing that caught him off guard was being flung through the air. He gave a loud howl of surprise until he flipped around seeing that other students were following him. He glared in determination and sprouted his insectoid forms wings flying away from the place he WOULD have landed.

He flew, being reminded of his flights in his old world, seeing the world beneath him. As it should be.

Flying over the forest ignoring the surprised eyes of other students he kept trying to see the ruins. After a small amount of time he saw them. Diving down towards the ruins he tried to see where the relics might be. He began a nose dive, tucking his wings back into non existence as he landed on his feet, looking around the ruins for the relics.

' _Are those… chess pieces?'_ Kha'zix was expecting items of ancient power as he had seen in his old world, not some worthless trinkets! Giving an exasperated hiss, he dived down to see which he should collect. He was naturally the first there.

' _Perhaps the most versatile piece.'_ Picking up the golden pawn, he stuffed it in his pocket and prepared to leave. That is until he sensed a presence that he should not have felt in this world.

"Kha'zix, would that be you?" Kha'zix whirled around on the all too familiar voice.

"Vel'koz?!" Kha'Zix's mind was going many miles per hour. How could he be here? Though, the more he thought about it, the more logical it became. He was reborn, so why wouldn't Vel'Koz?

"Ah, it is good to know I am not the only one." Though Vel'koz's new body had some strangeness to it. One of his old tentacles was coming out at his lower back much like a tail, but it was his appearance that was strange. He looked like a male Faunus child wearing glasses. But for him to be here, he had to be of age right?

"You are not the only one Vel'koz. Now, why do you look like you do?" Vel'koz looked himself over and looked back at Kha'zix.

"The humans called it a lack of growth hormones. If I were a mere human or Faunus I would be dead by now due to their weakness." He said as he grabbed a golden pawn. He walked over to Kha'zix and looked him in the eye.

"Well, we are partners now." Kha'zix raised an eyebrow. He had never heard of anything about partners, or anything akin to it.

"What do you mean, 'partners'?" Vel'koz started walking back to the platform. He looked back at Kha'zix.

"The first person you make eye contact with is your partner for the next four years. Did you not listen to the headmaster's instructions?" Kha'zix rolls his eyes and follows him back to the cliff side.

"Perhaps I tuned him out, but very well. It is better than getting a human as an ally." The two kept walking through the ruins, looking around at the ruins in case there was an ambush somewhere.

"Hmph, looks like the league just has us paranoid. Let's just hurry for the wall." Vel'koz nodded at Kha'zix's words and began to run for the wall with Kha'Zix. They ran through the ruins, Vel'koz floating with a purple aura to keep up with the much faster Kha'Zix.

After getting to it, they both began to fly up, Kha'zix using his wings and Vel'koz being enveloped in a purple glow ascending the cliff. Ascending the cliff and looking behind him, Vel'koz looked behind them seeing that other members of the school were now arriving at the spot. They kept climbing until they arrived at the top, at which point they walked up to the headmaster and gave him their relics.

"Congratulations boys. Please stand over there while we wait for the other students." Kha'zix walked away with Vel'koz the area they were meant to stand. Kha'Zix looked at Vel'Koz for idle conversation.

"So, where have you been all this time? 'Kingdom' Wise that is. What they call kingdoms here are absolutely pathetic. As much as I loath to say it, the kingdoms of our old land would easily crush these lands." He crouched in his usual insectoid manner in the seat he had chosen, while Vel'Koz hovered above his chair.

"I agree. Valoran and the others would destroy this land. But I have been in Atlas before this." Kha'zix nodded at him, looking for any signs of the other students.

"Do you think the other two had made it here?" Kha'zix asked his friend curiously. Vel'Koz shook his head.

"Perhaps not, but even if they did, the chances of them finding us or vica versa would be utterly abissma-" He ceased his sentence as he turned around at the feeling of two **very** familiar presences. Kha'Zix whipped around towards the presences, seeing a tall woman with purple hair, purple eyes, a beautiful face, a perfect figure, and impressive… assets. The other presence was an unbelievably adorable boy with bright red hair and freckles, along with a short figure. The two were walking towards Kha'Zix and Vel'Koz.

Kha'Zix and Vel'Koz walked towards them in turn, feeling the familiar aura of the void, and **reveling** in it. It felt so relieving to feel the embrace of the voids energy around them once more, the void energy of the four present conjoining together and swirling around them, being invisible to anything that was not them.

The void swirled around the truly soulless beings, reminding them of their individual reasons for existence. The seeking of perfection, the thirst of knowledge, the will to protect, and the want to subjugate.

"Kha'Zix, I remember your smell." The woman said, crossing her arms under her large chest, clearly having gotten used to having it. She had a neutral look on her face, looking at Kha'zix with her eyes slightly squinted. They had fought in the league, and had occasionally been enemies or allies.

"And I remember your taste. Did you like all those bites in the league?" Kha'Zix said, snickering to himself. He was usually the one beating her, as she was always alone by preference. She grit her teeth remembering those times. Vel'Koz looked at the red haired boy, his eyes flashing purple.

"I see you have arrived as well, Cho'gath." Vel'koz said, scrutinizing the taller male. Cho'gath did the best sneer he could with his currently adorable face. It looked more like a child's glare. He and Vel'Koz had been opposing forces even before the League. They had very different goals. One sought knowledge through any means necessary, and the other sought to create chaos and disorder.

"Laughable, if a weakling like you could make it, why would I not be able to?" Cho'gath said scathingly, looking his old rival in the eyes. Vel'koz shrugged and looked away, turning to Kha'Zix.

"Exchanging childish insults with you would be a waste of my time." Vel'koz said coolly, looking to the two leaders of the group. Kha'zix exchanged his old malicious look for a thoughtful one.

"Now that we are here, what should we do get ourselves a foothold?" Kha'Zix said with crossed arms as they reined their void aura's, seeing that they had to think clearly. They became deep in thought, Rek'Sai speaking up after a small amount of time.

"Espionage. You often did that back in the league, so it should transfer over to here. We need to gather information before we can make any drastic moves." She said, looking over at the three others, all of them nodding in agreement at her decision. They needed to make sure it was safe enough for them to take action before actually taking that action.

Kha'zix sneered in thought, nodding a single time, quickly standing like a normal person while he saw the other people arrive on the platform.

After time had passed, most of the other students were on the platform, with Ozpin standing on the stage of which was at the head of the platform. He looked over, a few of the relics missing, which meant that students were still out there. He looked at his camera's to watch the student's, seeing them fighting a death stalker and a nevermore.

He nodded as he saw the 8 teens defeat the monsters, allowing them to scale the cliffside with the relics they had claimed. They cheered when they reached the top, Ozpin giving a smile from behind his mug.

Meanwhile Kha'Zix rolled his eyes at the over reactant celebration of their so called victory, looking over at them with his dark purple eyes. He made eye contact with the girl in the bow, causing her to quickly look away, remembering the malicious glow from the other night that had plagued her dreams. No one forgot the void hunter's gaze.

He sneered once more at her and the others, seeing them line up with the other teens as they looked to Ozpin who was reading off names and teams, along with what relic they received, congratulating them on completing their task.

Eventually, Ozpin came to the last three teams yet to be named.

"Khan Zixas, Chase Gathorn, Rebeka Saitya, Vellious Kozite." The four void beasts came to the stage, their alias' having been named by the silver haired man. Kha'zix resisted the urge to twitch his head like he so often had done in the league. Vel'Koz was too busy burying his head in a book to focus on the event, while Rek'Sai looked away from all the admiring and lustful gazes of human and faunus alike. Cho'gath laughed under his breath at her slight embarrassment, as back in the league she was considered anything BUT beautiful, which made her unused to the admiring of her body.

"From this day forward, you are to be known as team KCRV(Crave). Led by, Khan Zixas." Kha'zix gave the most sincere looking fake smile he could, looking at all the canon fodder before him. He saw no one and nothing of importance before him. Alas, he would have to blend in with them, and hide his hatred for the next few years surrounded by the inferior beings. All they were good for was forwarding his progress to perfection.

They walked off the stage as team RWBY and JNPR were announced, looking around him as the various teams and students dispersed. They all walked to the room they were provided in silence, looking around the campus they were at. Following a path through a garden, they saw no point to speaking as they already knew their plans.

 _Chapter one, End._


End file.
